The Blizzard Brought Us Together
by GinDraco4ever2
Summary: Ginny wakes up in Draco's room only to find he had saved her life. What happens when you find out the guy you're supposed to love watched you almost die and you can only trust the guy you hate. Especially when Harry starts acting like..Tom Riddle...
1. Why Why Why?

**A/N: Just popped into my head...thought it would be a cool idea )

* * *

**

The first thing Ginny heard when she opened her eyes were:

"Are you trying to kill yourself Weasley?" It was the voice of Draco Malfoy. Ginny opened her eyes alittle more and saw Draco standing nearby mixing up a potion.

"W..What H.Happened?" Ginnyasked slowly, her voice was hoarse.

"Well all I know is I saw something outside in the snow..mind you the blizzard was and still is raging out there...and I went to investigate. What do I find? You, lying face down in the snow, knocked out cold. When I lifted you up there was a.." Draco was broken off by Ginny trying to sat up. He groaned. "There was a gaping wound on your forehead..try not to sit up..you'll probaby make it feel worse."

Ginny looked at him in wonder almost and Draco sighed again. "Yes Weasley I actually saved your life. I wasn't going to let you die of hypothermia now was I? Granger is still making her rounds..when she gets back We'll move you to her room."

"Ok.." Then Ginny was out cold again. She drifted in and out of consiousness for a while. The last thing she remembered seeing was Hermione's room and Draco brushing a stand of hair from her face. He whispered something in her ear but she was asleep before she could hear what it was.

* * *

Ginny woke up with a splitting headache. She groaned seeing Draco there again. "Are you stalking me Malfoy?"

"Ha. You wish Weasley. You just missed Granger. We're caring for you in intervals...incase you don't remember. I'm actually number one on the list of top students. Your friend is number 2." Draco paused to mix up something real quick. 'Drink this. It'll stop the headache-Yes I can tell you have a headache and I can also tell that you'd like to sit up all the way...but thats not going to happen today." He smirked lightly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and downed the potion in one sip and cringed. "Ugh..why do they always taste so horrible?" she asked. Mainly just thinking out loud though.

Draco just smirked again and went over to the extra bed in the room sitting down and opening up a sketchbook that was there.

"What's that?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Sketchbook-hold still please." he said looking down at the paper as got oout a pencil, look up in only brief intervals to look at once more before sketching again.

* * *

About ten minutes later he finished and went over to her showing it to her. Ginny looked amazed, it was a sketch of her lying in the bed. It seemed so life like it was scary in a way.

"You're really good." She said, moving her eyes to look up at him. Draco gave off a barely visible smile.

"Why thank you Weasley."

Ginny rolled her eyes a little, and handed him back the sketchbook. "What did you say to me last night?" she asked.

Draco looked at her curiously, setting the book down on Hermione's desk. "When?"

"Before I fell asleep for the last time."

"Oh.." Draco hesitated a moment. "I'm not sure if you want to hear it now..since well..you'll probably get angry and I really can't have you hurting yourself worse."

"Was it that bad?" Ginny shook her head. "I dont' care..i want to know..tell me."

Draco groaned and looked at her. "Well, when I was picking you up to bring up in. I loked up at the window and I saw Potter watching me out the window."

"That's all? That's not so bad."

"I wasn't finished. He looked like he'd been standing there a long time..like he had watched you fall down and never even moved to go help you...he didn't even look worried."

Ginny looked right into Draco's eyes..and to her dismay, knew he wasn't lying. "But..why would he do that?" she asked softly, more to herself.


	2. The Way He Really Feels

**A/N: Most of this chapter will be the reason Harry did what. As well as Hermione's reaction.

* * *

**

**Harry's POV-Next Day**

That was not the way it was supposed to happen last night! Bloody Malfoy wasn't supposed to come to her rescue. She shouldn't be alive anymore, not after the hell she put me through over this summer. I know that seems pretty harsh...but it's the truth.

I know for a fact she had been cheating on me for atleast one month over the summer. She calls me crazy..denies it everytime..but I know she did. I spent the summer at the burrow, and a lot of the time-I know..because I've pretended to be asleep and watched her-she'll leave around midnight and won't come back until around 4 AM. What other explanation could there be.

Then she start accusing _me_ of cheating on _her_. Then again..I was..to get back at her...but she still doesn't know that for sure or who it was. Ginny's different now..worse. I don't know what I saw in her in the first place. I think Malfoy might've seen me at the window..it was my fault she was out there after all. I used my wand to put her journal out there in the first place. She's stubborn so I knew for a fact she would go outside and get it. I just hadn't planned on Malfoy seeing it too.

I suppose I should go up to see her, Hermione came in this morning to tell me what had happened last night and that Ginny was in her room. I'll make a mental note to go later..but I have a feeling Malfoy-if he did see me last night- would've told Ginny by now, what he saw.

* * *

Ginny looked over at Draco, she was sitting up in the bed now, he was getting ready to leave for his classes. "Don't do anything stupid in the small ten minutes you're left alone." draco said, but gave her a slight smile.

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'Don't worry I won't. Promise." It was odd, they were getting along pretty well. Draco had told her about all the sketches he's done while she looked through his sketchbook,he's was really good...but no one except Ginny now, knew that. after Draco had left Ginny's thoughts turned to Harry. A ton of questions running through her mind. Why would he do that? Why just watch her, waiting for her to freeze? Why, Why, Why!?

When Hermione came in Ginny was still thinking hard. "Hermione..." she said slowly, turning to look up at her.

"Something wrong Gin?"

"Well...kind of..it's about Harry."

"Oh. I already told him what happened, he'd said he'd visit sometime today."

"That's just it Hermione..Draco told me he saw Harry watching him bring me in from the window. That it looked like he'd been there a long time..as if he was watching me freeze."

Hermione looked at Ginny blankly, then shook her head. "No. Impossible!" She said, mostly to herself. "Harry wouldn't do that Ginny. Malfoy's just filling your head with lies..trying to start up trouble. You shouldn't believe what he says hafl the time." Ginny could hear the faint doubt in Hermione's voice though.

"But Harry changed over the summer...accusing me of cheating on him, when I left so late. You know it was because I had to go to those classes to help me with my potions." Ginny paused and Hermione nodded. "Then I'm almost positive that _he _cheated on me because I found a pair of panties under his bed that weren't mine." Ginny stopped now, seeing Hermione's face had grown really red. "Hermione..you ok? You're all red.."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." there was a knock at the door and Harry appeared. "I'll leave you two alone." Hemrione said quickly and left.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked

"Fine, no thanks to you." Ginny said looking right at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked again looking right back at her, a slight glare in his eyes.

"I know you watched me almost freeze to death! You're wishing I wasn't alive right now I bet!" Ginny said angrily

_She's on the right track._ Harry though and then said aloud "That's not true Ginny. I looked out the window when Malfoy was bringing you inside."

"Liar!" Ginny shouted and her eyes flickered fear for a moment as Harry raised his hand..but just before he was about to strike, Draco walked in.

"Potter." He said with a bored look, but he saw Ginny's eyes looked more than relevied he had walked in.

"Malfoy." Harry looked back at Malfoy, his hand back in his lap now. "Would you mind?"

"Mind if you left? Not at all." Draco smirked.

"I think you've overstayed your welcome." Ginny said. harry glared at her one last time and got up and left.

* * *

**That Night**

"Where's Granger?" Draco asked looking at Ginny as if she was supposed to know.

"You think I know?! I saw her when she left Harry and I alone...I don't know where she went after that."

"Well she should've been back an hour ago." He groaned.

"She seemed pretty nervous. I was telling her about how Harry had changed over the summer..I told her I found a pair of panties under his bed that weren't mine...and she got all red.." Ginny explained, standing slowly.

"Odd. Maybe they were her's." Draco said, half joking half serious as he helped her balance herself.

Ginny looked up at him with worried eyes. "That's what I'm afraid of." she sighed and then went over to the window.


	3. Discoveries & Voices

**A/N: This is important. a litle farther down Ginny will be hinking about something she heard. H stands for Harry and OV stands for other voice.

* * *

**

Ginny stood outside by the lake a week later. It felt great to be outside, but she knew Draco was watching her from a distance for two reasons. One was to make sure she didn't over exert herself to much, and the other was in case Harry got close to her. Ginny tlted her headlooking behind her and saw Draco sitting on the steps. SH esmiled lightly at him and then looked back over the water.

She hadn't seen Hermione at all, and she was worried sick about that. Ginny had fully figured out by now that Hermione had been the one that had slept with Harry..but she would get angry after she figured out where Hermione was. Maybe she was just staying some where..to figure things out..or to sort things out...Ginny didn't know yet. Her body tensed as a figure came up behind her. She glanced down in the water relaxing, seeing it was only Draco and turned around.

"Please don't scare me like that." Ginny said with a sigh.

Draco smirked lightly. "But it's amusing."

Ginny pushed him lightly and laughed. "You arrogant-" Ginny stopped short, her smile fading. "I found Hermione." she said, barely above a whisper,pointing to near the Forbidden Forest. Sure enough Hermione was there, in someone's arms and they looekd liek they were in deep discussion. Ginny knew that the other figure was Harry.

Draco turned slightly and narrowed his eyes a bit. "Are you positive that's Hermione?"

"Positive...but why would she do that?" Ginny shook her head. "You know what..I'm not even going to worry about it...let's go inside."

This was Ginny's way of dealing when she was hurt. Draco just nodded silently and unconsiously put his arm around her waist as he led her inside, Ginny didn't object.

* * *

When they were back inside Draco's room Ginny scowled. "I can't belive this! As soon as I see Hermione I'm demanding an explanation. First she disappears on me and now she's back but with Harry! After what he did!" Draco put his hands on Ginny's shoulders, looking right into her eyes.

"Ginny, please calm down." He said gently. "We'll get an explanation soon, count on it. Right now, just calm down."

Ginny took a deep breath and nodded, exhaling slowly. "You're right..I'll save my anger for later." she laughed gently. Draco smiled and let go of her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I have to go see Madame Pomfrey about a few things, I'll be back soon." With that, Draco was gone, leaving Ginny standing in the middle of the room with a stuned look on her face. She touched her cheek lightly and a smile slowly formed and she laid down on his bed, thinking about what she was going to say to Hermione.

* * *

**Later That Night**

Ginny was walking back from dinner, looking for Draco. She had seen him leave the Hall a little early and she needed to talk to him about some things. Then she heard Harry's voice coming from one of the hidden corridors. It was Harry's..but then again it wasn't. Ginny hurried to Draco's room, hoping he was there so she could tell him what she had heard. It went something like this:

_H- Leave me alone_

_OV- I can't. My work is not done_

_H- What did she do wrong?_

_OV- This is not about the girl. _

_H- Then what is it about_

_OV- Destroying you. From the inside out_

The few scentences she had heard gave Ginny the chills. Ginny rapped on the door quickly, axious to tell Draco. Draco opened the door, He had a pair of boxers on, and just beyond him Ginny could see Pansy Parkinsons hiding her body under the covers.

"What?" Draco asked in a hushed voice.

"Nothing...I'll...tell you later. it's not vital, and you're obviously, eh ..busy." Ginny said in a soft voice and left quickly to Hermione's room. Which is where she had been staying for the last 1 and 1/2 weeks.

Draco watched her leave and sighed closing the door and going back to Pansy

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

Ok, so he left early to get Parkinson in to bed. Not the best mental image in the world. Anyways I can tell him about it later, it's not really that important..is it? Ugh I'm beating around the bush. I don't know why but when I saw Parkinson in that bed I felt really upset. I mean..it's not like Draco and I are together..we're just..friends, he's free to be with whoever he wants. Maybe it was because of that kiss on the cheek? Either way..I can't let it get to me, I deffinatly can't let Draco know, or show how I felt about it..he has this uncanny ability to tell if something's bothering me or not.

* * *

It was around Midnight, Ginny was still up trying to concentrate on the voices she had heard, but pictures of Draco with Pansy kept popping into her head and it was aggrivating her. SOmeone walked in and Ginny lifted her head slightly, it was Hermione.

Ginny did say anything just watched her as she went and sat on her bed. "Where were you?" she finally asked.

"I had to get away for awhile. I'm sorry Ginny..I did sleep with Harry..and that was a pair of my panties." hermione sighed looking over at her.

"Well I had that much figured out. I want to know why you were in Harry's arms today."

"You saw that? Well..truthfully Gin..I think I'm in love with him..though I will admit there is something pretty strange about him lately."

"No really?" Ginny's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Hermione didn't say anything after that just laid down turning off the lights.

* * *

**Next Day**

Pansy had left a few hours ago..she had ended up staying the night. He couldn't quite figure out why, after Ginny had come to his door last night, after she had left, why he felt a twinge of guilt. Drace made his way downstairs and saw Ginny asleep on the couch, some of her hair splayed across her face. A small smile formed and he went to wake her up.Ginny groaned as Draco shook her lightly and opened her eyes.

"Now what did you want to tell me last night?" he asked after she had gotten changed and come back down to the common room area.

"Well..it's about something I heard last night..."


	4. Decisions Decisions

"Are you sure it wasn't aother person?" Draco offered. Ginny had just finished explaining what she had heard to him.

"Positive. I know it was Harry's...but there was some off about it at the same time." Ginny sighed,leaning back against the couch.

"Well we'll find out what's going on..that you can count on." Draco smiled.

Ginny nodded and smiled back as she stood up. Draco stood up as well and they both walked outside to go to the Great Hall,unconsiouly holding hands loosely. There were half way there when something really strange happened. Ginny let out a half scream as an invisible foot tripped her. It happened suddenly so Draco didn't have time to react quick enough to steady her and himself. So they both fell. Ginny flat on her back and Draco's face inches from hers.

Draco smiled down at her. "Peeves?" he asked with an amused look in his eyes.

"Definatly Peeves." Ginny laughed then her laughing was stopped by Draco's lips on hers, if only for a minute.

Draco smirked lightly at the stunned look on her face and then got up,pulling Ginny with him. Ginny looked at him a while and then smiled and reached up kissing him back. They were silent as they entered the Great Hall, they looked at eachother one last time and then went to their seperate tables. Only two people saw the look they had given each other. Harry and Pansy.

* * *

**Later That Day**

"What's going on with you and the Weasley girl?" Pansy asked with a hint of disgust. She had followed Draco after he left the Great Hall and had stopped him before he went in to the library.

'First off her name is Ginny. Secondly, _Parkinson_, that's none of your business." Draco's eyes had narrowed slightly. Pansy was alittle stunned by him using her last name..and in that tone of voice. Pansy shook it off glared back at him, and left quickly. Draco smirked

Meanwhile...

"What do you mean am I sleeping with Draco?!' Ginny asked surprised and slightly disgusted that Harry would even ask her that.

''I saw the look you gave eachother in the Hall this morning." Harry snapped.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. Besides..A, We're over and B, I thought you were content with Hermione falling over you." Ginny said with a groan.

Harry scowled. "What's your problem Harry? I know youre not like this." Ginny said looking right into Harry's eyes.

There was silence, he seemed to be fighting with himself, then suddeny the voice Ginny had heard before..the slight echo to Harry's voice.."You're the problem." Then he turned on his heals and left, leaving Ginny looking stunned for the second time that day.

* * *

Ginny was walking past the Library and saw Draco reading a letter with a horrified look. Ginny walked in and sat across from him.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Draco jumped, folding the letter quickly. "Nothing..I'm fine." Obviously he wasn't though. Draco had just got a very disturbing letter from a very surprising person. Tom Riddle.

_Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_You have 2 days left. You better have the girl finished off or Potter begging for his life. It's your choice, but if neither gets done it's your life that hangs in the balance._

_Tom Riddle_

Draco knew he couldn't harm Ginny..not after what had happened while he was healing her. He knew he couldn't hurt Harry either. Mainly because Ginny would be furious at him for it. Draco groaned on the inside and then faked a smile for Ginny.

"Come on...let's get out of here." He said.

* * *

**That Night-Draco's POV**

I was pacing the room thinking hard. Ginny had fallen asleep around 11 watching him. It was now Midnight and I was trying to think of a way he could keep Ginny safe, not finish off Potter, all without getting myself killed. I groaned, why did his father have to be so close to Voldemort? Why'd he have to be such a suck up? and WHY of all things did Lucius voulenteer ME to do it?

Or maybe the real question is..Why did I have to fall for Ginny? If I hadn't I probably would have fun ruining Potter's life. Now though..if I do..Ginny will probably rip me to shreds. Why can't Voldemort just do the job himself? He's already broken in to Potter's mind and is practically controlling him. Why did he drag me in to all this?

Maybe he's trying to ruin me too? Punishing me for falling for Ginny. I scowled under my breath and laid down on my bed, Ginny was already fast asleep a few inches away. She looks so peaceful..I can't let anything happen to her. Then it hit me. The perfect plan...well maybe not so perfect...but I can use it to my advantage, and Potters. Save everyone's life. It'll take work though..breaking through Voldemorts spell without him noticing..which is almost nearly impossible..but there has to be a way...and a fast one to. Two days isn't long at all.


	5. Broken Spells and Sleepless Nights

**A/N: Sorry if it's alittle off as first, or if it doesn't seem to make sense..

* * *

**Draco walked down the hallway. He had told Harry to meet him in the old Charms classroom that wasn't used anymore. He had been up all night searching spells and charms to break mind control spells. Hefinally settled on one that he knew would atleast half help. He just hoped it work. 

He walked in to the room Harry was sitting on one of the tables, his head turned when Draco walked in. "Is this really important Malfoy?" he asked,standing.

"Yes it is Potter." He took out his wand quickly "_Priori Incateum_!"A bright blue spark burst from the wand, hitting Harry's chest. He seemed frozen for a moment as a thin smokey mist rose out fro him and disappeared. Harry collapsed onto the ground and was still for a moment. Draco went over to him,pocketing his wand.

Harry groaned and lifted his head slowly. He looked startled seeing Draco there. "What do you want Malfoy?" He asked standing.

"You help you nitwit. I just saved you from almost total destruction."

"What are you talking about?"

"Somehow Voldemort got into your head..literally..he's been controlling you. You watched Ginny almost freeze to death."

"What! Your lying. Why should I trust you?"

'You don't have to. Ask Ginny yourself..in the morning. Right now she's asleep."

"When did you become all buddy buddy with her?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes. they were now walking down the hallway towards Draco rooms.

"When I saved her bloody life. Oh..by the way..you both broke up...you almost hit her..and slept with Granger over the summer?" Harry frowned,confused. "What's the last thing you remember?" Draco asked curiously.

"Arriving at the Burrow for Summer break...and now just waking up.." Harry said slowly as they walked into Draco's room, Ginny was asleep on the bed.

* * *

**Next Day**

Ginny woke up to the sight of Draco and Harry talking in low voices on the couch. "What in bloody hell.." she said sitting up,staring at them.

Harry and Draco both looked over. "Ginny...Malfoy told me about what's happened lately.."

"Why would he have to tell you?" Ginny asked walking over to them.

"He didn't remember a thing. I used Priori Incateum on him..he was under a spell."

"The last thing I remembered was arriving at the Burrow."

Ginny looked at them both oddly and then shook her head with a sigh. She looked at them both very closely again. "How the hell did it happen?" she asked, clearly not awake enough to argue.

"We're not sure." Draco said ,standing up and looking down at her. "But I'm risking my life right now for you." he said gently.

"How?" Ginny asked curiously.

"That letter I was reading..was from Voldemort. I have 2 days to finish you off or have Potter begigng on his knees. I can't hurt you though, and if I hurt Potter you would kill me." Draco paused. 'He said that if neither got done my life hangs in the balance." Harry watched them and stood up, motioning that he would wait outside the room.

"No..Draco...he can't!" Ginny was wide awake now and obviously worried.

Draco put his hands lightly on Ginny's waist. "All you have to do is stay here. Don't leave..he might have something set up. Just wait here." He leaned down and kissed her deeply. "For me."

Ginny nodded,kissing him back. "Be careful." she murmured softly and moved away from him."I'll try." Draco said and slipped out of the room.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks..still no sign of Draco or Harry. Hermione and Ginny were both worried, but they also worked things out as well. Ginny learned that before she was with Harry, Hermione had been with him, but it was a secret so when things started getting harder to hide they just decided to break it off. Ginny was getting more worried each day though. Right now, it was close to Midnight, Hermione was asleep on the couch. Ginny was staring at the open window, and she turned just for a moment. At the same time she turned,something flew into the room and landed right next to Ginny,making her jump. 

It was a Dark Brown Owl,with a letter tied to it's ankle. She carefully untied the letter and the bird flew off quickly. Ginny slowly opened the parchment, scared of what news it may hold.

_Ginny My Love,_

_I fear that we might not get out of here. It's very late as I write by the moonlight. Harry is asleep beside me, I'm keeping watch. We are close, I can feel it. We're getting closer to Voldemort every day. But I'm having the sinking feeling that this is a trap. Voldemort would not let Harry go so easily. If we do not comeback I want you to know something. I can't stop thinking about you..and I love you._

_Love,_

_Draco_


	6. Two Long Years and a Crushing Surprise

**A/N: Time Skipping..to like about two years later

* * *

**

Ginny was sitting in the Weasley Burrow. She was 18 now, and was going to be moving out soon. To be more exact she was sitting on her bed, reading the letter Draco had sent her. The first,last, and only letter she had ever gotten from him. She was afraid they were dead, Hermione had given up all hope of Harry and Draco being alive, she had moved on with her life. She was living in Muggle London now,with her husband, Blaise Zabini.

Ginny heard a noise down stairs. She set down the letter and stood up. She was a little nervous since she was the only person in the house at the moment. She slowly walked down the stairs and looked a little realived to see it was just Ron. His back was to her though, was he..talking to someone? Ginny cautionsly made her way to the kitchen entrance and peaked in. She almost screamed, but instead..she fainted.

Two hours later, Ginny slowly opened her eyes,so she hadn't been halucinating after all. Sitting over her,with a worried look was Draco Malfoy. He looked different,older, more serious. There was still that caring look though. She gave a weak smile and he smiled back,holding her hand. "You're..alive.." Ginny said softly,staring up at him in wonder.

Draco laughed gently and leaned down,kissing her. "Yes, I am. I'm alive and well, though the journey was tough." Ginny sat up looking around. Looking for Harry. Draco frowned a little. "He's gone Ginny. Heand Voldemort killed eachother. I tried to knock Harry out of the way but I got there to late."

Ginny looked up at Draco and then leaned against him. Just thankful he was stil alive. Draco wrapped his arms around her, and he looked over her shoulder to look at Ron,who was standing there watching the pair. 'Thank you' Draco mouthed. Ron just nodded,turned, and went back downstairs.

* * *

"He captured you?!" Ginny asked in surprise and wonder. Draco was telling his story to Ginny, Blaise, Hermione, and Ron,who were all sitting in the Livingroom listening intently.

Draco nodded. "Yes. We got to his hideout,but he had undetectable spells everywhere. Within minutes a group of death eaters came down on us. We tried to fight them off but two against ten isn't that easy." Draco paused, looking at them all. "We were in a dungeon or cellar for atleast a few months. Barely getting anything to eat. Until the day we came up with a plan. We convinced Voldemort that we would join his army." Hermione and Ginny gave sharp gasps.

"What happened next?" Blaise asked after a moment of silence had passed.

"He belived us, and we were allowed to get cleaned up,get new clothes, eat a full meal for once." Draco smirked lightly. "Then, at the 'ceremony' we struck. As soon as we did every single deatheater and voldemort himself started to attack. We killed off most of the deatheaters, but one attacked me from behind as I fought another one. By the time I got him off me I saw Voldemort and Harry,wand to wand." He paused for a breath. "They both yelled '_Adva Kadenvra'_ I tried to push Harry out of the way before the spell hit hi,but it was to late." Draco looked right into Hermione's eyes. "Hermione, the last thing he said before he died was 'Tell Hermione I've always loved her' "

Hermione broke out in tears and Blaise put his arms around her. Ginny looked over at Ron, who had a few tears in his eyes, and then she looked at Draco. She wasn't crying, not yet. She shifted a bit so she was sitting next to Draco,and leaned against him. "I love you." She whispered softly.

"I love you too." Draco said,kissing her gently.

* * *

**4 Months Later**

Ginny was sitting on the couch of she and Draco's new flat. Four months had passed since Draco's return, and now she was waiting for him to come back home from his job as a bartender at the Hogs Head. She had some great news and she was fidgeting as she watched the front door. When she saw the doorknob turn she bit her lip. Draco entered,closed the door, and smiled over at her. "Hello Love." He said walking over as she stood up.

"I have some news." Ginny said with a smile as she kissed him.

"Good or Bad?" Draco asked,putting his arms around her waist lightly.

"I would say it's pretty good."

"Go on then."

"Draco..I'm..I'm pregnant." Draco smiled brightly and kissed her deeply.

"That's fantastic!" He said,hugging her close.

Ginny laughed softly,hugging him back. "I know. But,let's keep it a surprise for awhile. Let's have Hermione and Blaise over for dinner next week."

Draco smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He smiled.

* * *

**A/N And that'll be the end unless someone wants me to do an epilouge lol.**


	7. Epilouge: 5 years later

**A/N: Here's the Epilouge (Random Note: Written while listening to All-American Rejects& Rockstar by Nickleback lol)**

**It's about..5 years later

* * *

**

Four year old Hayden Malfoy came running into the Library of the two story town house. He was carrying a drawing, he may have been only 4 years old but he was already a gifted drawer. He ran straight into Ginny, who was putting away a few books. His bright Gray eyes were shining, his strawberry blonde hair falling into his face.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" He said excitedly,jumping up and down.

Ginny laughed a lifted Hayden up and looked at the picture he had drawn. She looked pale for a moment,shocked. "Do you like it mommy?" Hayden asked with a frown seeing Ginny's look.

Ginny quickly smiled and nodded,taking the picture and setting Hayden down. "It's lovely honey. Why don't you go draw me some more ok?" She asked. Hayden smiled and nodded,running out of the room.

Ginny looked at the picture again as she sat down. The sun was shining brightly on this Summer Mid-Morning, but to Ginny,it had clouded over considerably. Why though? What was so surprising about this picture? What made it from the usual pictures on Draco,Ginny,himself, Dragons, and other magical beings? What made it different,is that it was none of these things.

It was a very detailed drawing.Again, a picture of what? A very detailed picture of Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle in his 17 year old form, the form Ginny had seen when she had been in the Chamber. There was another person in the picture though, it took Ginny a minute to recognize him. _Harry Potter_ was standing next to Tom,and there was something on his upper arm, an evil smile on his face. "Oh Merlin." Ginny whispered. Draco would be home soon, she had to show him.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

Hayden was napping when Draco walked into the house. He didn't see Ginny,so he figured that she was in the library. Draco slowly made his way to the Library, when he opened it he saw Ginny sititng at the desk,staring down at something. "Ginny?" He asked with slight worry in his voice.

Ginny looked up. "Draco..Hayden drew me a picture..I..I think you need to take a look at it." She said shakily. Draco walked over swiftly and looked shocked when he saw the picture.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?!" He asked,looking at Ginny sternly.

Ginny stood. "Of course not Draco! Why would I draw something like _this_?"

Draco sighed and picked up the picture. "Than the question is..How did Hayden know about any of this? We never speak of Riddle..or even what happened with me and Harry."

"Then we have to ask Hayden." Ginny said softly. Draco nodded and led her out to the couch where Hayden was asleep. a mass of paper and colored pencils surrounded him.

* * *

Hayden was awake now,sititng on the couch, a worried look on his face. He watched his parents clean up the paper and pencils and then sit down next to him. Ginny spoke first.

"Love, Who are these people in your picture?" Ginny asked setting the picture on Hayden's lap.

Hayden smiled and laughed. "You know who they are mommy. Uncle Harry and Uncle Tom."

Draco looked shocked. "Son, when did you meet them?" He asked slowly

Hayden looked at Daddy. "What do you mean? I met them last night. They visited here..and came up to see me."

Ginny and Draco exchanged looks, then Ginny asked another question.

"Hayden, did Uncle Harry and Tom say when they would be back?"

Hayden looked like he suddenly remembered something. "No..but..they gave me something to give to you." He got up and went to where he kept all his drawing stuff. He came back with a small note and gave it to Draco,who read it silently, then gave it to Ginny,looking horrified. Ginny read it slowly.

_Malfoys,_

_The surprises never end, and you should know by now. I __**don't **__die, and I'm much smarter than just putting a mind spell alone on someone Draco. Your Hayden will make a fine follower. Ginevera,my love, you will make a fine wife for Mr.Potter. He will be a great successor._

_We'll Be In Touch_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yep that's the end. Yeah I know it's like a cliffy. But that's what makes it so fun to write. I might POSSIBLY make a sequel or something..IF I get enough reviews )**


End file.
